At times, mobile telephone users need to communicate with a broad list of family members and friends. Some mobile telephone users use SMS to communicate wireless text messages to other SMS users defined in a buddy list on their mobile telephone. SMS enables mobile telephone users to substantially instantaneously and simultaneously communicate with multiple family members and friends. Mobile telephone users who are unfamiliar with SMS features may rely on making multiple phone calls to their family and friends, or may wait until they have access to a general purpose computer to compose e-mail messages to multiple family members and friends.